


Gross

by TigerxFox



Series: Eruri Collection [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Erwin should look absolutely disgusting to Levi now. But he doesn't.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687912
Kudos: 50





	Gross

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at [Chiruchiru's gorgeous arts](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/63386643)  
> and realized I'll never get over Eruri.
> 
> This is when Erwin loses the arm etc

They're alone in the small room. Close enough for Levi to smell his strong sweat scent, and he wonders how many days have passed since the commander doesn't take a proper bath. Because a wet cloth once a day surely isn't a bath by Levi's standards.

He should be nauseated by now, leave the room and complain about it all, but he doesn't move a finger. He just contemplates Erwin's face, strong features lightened by the pale moonlight. His nose looks even bigger with all the shadows covering his face, and the commander bizarrely has deeper eye bags than Levi himself. 

It's always strange for Levi to see Erwin sleeping, because somehow his entire face changes when his eyes aren't open. They're always so big and blue, so full of life, without them Erwin doesn't look asleep, he looks plain dead. And it's a though Levi hates, and hates to admit it terrifies him. Dead, lifeless, like dirt on the ground, like an old motionless doll. 

He tries to focus on anything else, something to confirm the man is alive, and settles for the small sounds leaving Erwin's mouth. He's heard worse, when Erwin's exhausted he can snore a lot louder, but now it's quiet and his brain tries to bury the words _dying breath_. Erwin's full lips are dry, the skin doesn't look so good anymore, and Levi knows the man isn't even drinking as much water as he should. He'll have a little talk with whoever's treating him by morning. 

But still Levi can't take his eyes off his lips. And he shouldn't even be thinking about this, although he thinks about them way too often, but Erwin by all means should look absolutely disgusting right now to him. He has a horrible beard, he stinks, he probably hasn't even brushed his fucking teeth in a while. But none of those thoughts make Levi's toes curl inside his boots. 

He just closes the distance, bending his lithe body carefully over Erwin's massive one, and capture his unmoving lips on a chaste kiss. Their noses touch, Erwin's skin is oily and supposedly gross as fuck, but Levi doesn't pull away. He proceeds with his little pecks on Erwin's dry lips, smelling his obviously bad breath and not caring a bit.

Erwin is just Erwin to him. Even lying on a bed, without his strength, without his arm. When they arrive from a mission and the commander is covered in blood and guts. Erwin never changes in Levi's eyes, and he would never ever feel gross to him.


End file.
